Pleasure Voice of Him
by JoYerrr
Summary: "Mendesahlah untukku." / "Give me moree..." / KyuMin / Warning! Author ga pinter bikin summary '-' / Udah baca ajaa '-' *maksa
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle :**

PLEASURE VOICE OF HIM

**Genre :**

Romance

**Main Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun Lee Sungmin

**Rate : M (for Sex activity)**

**Warning:**

Typo(s)

**DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ.**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Kyuhyun sedikit terengah-engah ketika samar erangan parau jatuh dari bibirnya .

"Mendesahlah untukku, Sungmin", Desahnya dengan tangannya masih memegang erat pada penisnya. Dan Sungmin mematuhinya. Erangan keras dan panjang lolos dari bibir merah mudanya.

Kyuhyun tahu dia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, erangan Sungmin mengisi pikirannya seperti musik, dan dia menutup matanya ketika kecepatan tangannya meningkat.

"More, Kyuhyun... Fasterrr.", Sungmin terengah-engah dan beberapa kali merintih dalam desahannya.

Kyuhyun mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, sensasi itu mengambil alih akal sehatnya dan ya, rasanya begitu baik , ia membutuhkan lebih.

"Give me moree, Kyuhh..." Sungmin tetap mendesah di telponnya

" Oh shit!", Kyuhyun mengutuk ketika akhirnya ia datang. Selimutnya bernodakan spermanya. Dia membersihkan tangannya yang terkena cum sebelum ia mengambil telepon yang menyalakan speakernya.

"Gomawo, Min.", dia menarik napas ke telepon, masih diliputi oleh orgasme keras yang ia capai.

"Sama-sama, Kyuhyunnie!" celoteh Sungmin ke ponselnya.

"Aku akan menelponmu lagi besok."

"Seperti biasa, bye!"

Setelah Sungmin menutup telepon, Kyuhyun menghela napas dalam kepuasan dan mulai bersiap untuk tidur, tepat pada waktunya ketika ibunya mengetuk pintu kamar.

"Sayang , kau baik-baik saja?!" teriak ibu Kyuhyun

"Ya, aku baru saja menelpon Sungmin!" , Kyuhyun berteriak kembali sebelum menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu , selesai mandi cepatlah turun ke bawah, oke? Makan malam sudah siap. Ibu akan menunggumu 20 menit. " kata ibu Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkannya.

Ini sudah seperti ini selama dua bulan terakhir sudah. Kyuhyun akan menelpon Sungmin setiap kali ia membutuhkan beberapa pelepasan dan meminta temannya itu untuk mengerang ke telinganya saat dia masturbasi. Itu kesepakatan antara keduanya, dan menjadi sahabat Sungmin, ia benar-benar baik-baik saja dengan itu. " Hanya saja suaramu adalah suara yang paling feminin yang pernah kutahu dan itu aneh jika tiba-tiba aku meminta seorang gadis untuk mengerang untukku, kan?', adalah argumen Kyuhyun untuk membujuk Sungmin.

Walaupun dia tahu suara Ryeowook bahkan lebih bernada tinggi daripada Sungmin. Kyuhyun harus mengakui bahwa suara Sungmin adalah kenikmatan dengan cara yang 'lebih'. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, dia bahkan bukan gay.

Dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa orgasmenya mencapai keadaan yang lebih tinggi nikmat saat Sungmin mengerang seksi tepat di telinganya . Dia akan selalu datang lebih keras dan lebih cepat.

Namun suara Sungmin hanya terlalu membangkitkan dan, yah, feminin. Setidaknya itu adalah apa yang Kyuhyun katakan pada dirinya sendiri sepanjang waktu.

Sambil tetap melilitkan selimut di bagian bawahnya, Kyuhyun sengaja menaruh tangannya di atas penisnya dan merasa penisnya masih berkedut. Masih sensitif dari klimaks. Perasaan senangnya tampaknya berlangsung cukup lama juga. Kyuhyun hanya memiliki orgasme yang lebih baik sejak Sungmin menggunakan suaranya untuk membantu pelepasan Kyuhyun.

Tapi... Dia -Kyuhyun- bukan gay...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sungmin menganggap itu lucu. Mereka tidak pernah benar-benar berbicara tentang hal itu dan bahkan di sekolah, mereka hanya bertingkah seakan hal itu tidak pernah terjadi, hanya seperti sahabat seperti umumnya.

Mereka hanya lelaki remaja , horny, frustrasi seksual.

Tidak seperti Kyuhyun, Sungmin baik-baik saja dengan fakta bahwa ia cukup gay. Itu baik-baik saja seperti dia baik-baik saja mendesah untuk Kyuhyun di telepon. Dia harus mengakui bahwa itu membangkitkan nafsu dirinya sendiri, mendengar bagaimana sahabatnya sedang masturbasi karena erangannya. Bukan berarti Sungmin merasa tertarik pada Kyuhyun. Hanya teman. Tapi dia hanya seorang lelaki, kan? Seorang lelaki gay tepatnya, tapi itu hanya tambahan beberapa alasan untuk tonjolan yang akan selalu terlihat di celananya saat ia menutup telepon.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hei, ada apa?", Kyuhyun menyambut sahabatnya dengan tepukan di bahu.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa...", kata Sungmin dengan bosan.

"Apa ada yang salah?", Kyuhyun bertanya khawatir karena ia melihat temannya hanya menatap makanannya dari tadi.

"Tidak juga, orang tuaku hanya memutuskan bahwa kami akan mengunjungi bibiku di Daegu."

"Oh! Bibi Jaekyung?", Kyuhyun bertanya, sudut mulutnya ke bawah karena ia merasa sedikit kecewa karna sahabatnya itu akan pergi meninggalkannya. Walaupun sebentar.

"Yup, bibi Jaekyung."

"Oh...", hanya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun katakan. Dia pernah mengadakan pertemuan yang sangat menyenangkan dengan bibi Sungmin yang-amat-tercinta.

"Tapi ibu bilang itu sudah menjadi tugas kami untuk mengunjunginya."

"Kau mendapat simpatiku, teman"

"Terima kasih banyak, tapi itu sama sekali tidak membantuku."

"Jadi... Kapan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Akhir pekan depan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

"Ibu bilang aku harus meninggalkan handphone-ku di rumah selama aku bersama mereka dan itu tidak sopan untuk menelepon teman di rumah kerabat... Aku tidak dapat membantumu, dinding rumah bibi tipis. Kau tahu maksudku kan..?" jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Tentu saja aku tahu maksudmu" kata Kyuhyun dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Aku akan merindukanmu kalau begitu", Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan cemberut sedikit. Sungmin tertawa.

"Ya! Berhenti berkata seperti itu..!" Sungmin masih tetap tertawa keras sambil memegang perutnya.

"Itu benar. Aku memang akan merindukanmu..", Kyuhyun menyeringai dan tatapannya otomatis menuju ke bibir Sungmin. Sempurna, merah muda, bibir pouty yang selalu mengerangkan namanya, Kyuhyun.

Memikirkan hal itu, imajinasinya menjadi sangat seksi.

"Ada yang salah, Kyu?", Sungmin bertanya dengan polos dengan berkedip dengan mata yang tak berdosa.

"Mungkin aku.", gumam Kyuhyun. Setelah itu dia berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang kebingungan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

TBC/END terserah kalian xDDD

Yang minta TBC ayo reviews yang banyakk :3  
Yang minta END sana pergi -_-

Dan tentang plagiators,  
Jangan pedulikan tentang polagiators~ lalalala~  
Mereka cuma iri karna author fanfic KyuMin banyak yang berbakat nulis ff dengan **HASIL KARYA SENDIRI. ORIGINAL.  
**HAHAHA! Joyer kan pada berbakat :P  
Dan buat Joyers lainnya,,, ga usah pada komen deh ya. Abaikan aja. Ntar mereka malah kesenengan dikomen sama Joyers lmao

Sekian dari author tercintaa~ *hoek

Senin, 29 September 2013, 15:22


	2. PENJELASAN

Dear readers,

Maaf sebelumnya. Disini aku mau jelasin tentang "Pleasure Voice of Him". Ff ini ASLI punya kyumin86eunhae. Kebetulan aku udah deket banget sama dia 2 taunan yang lalu. Aku tanya ke dia -pake english- "Boleh aku translate ff-mu plus edit-edit gitu? :)" dia jawab -pake english tentunya- "Gapapa, translate aja^^ kamu kan newbie, gapapa. Tapi harus pake 'remake from kyumin86eunhae' oke?^^"  
Cuma kemaren aku lupa ngasih tulisan 'remake from kyumin86eunhae'. Dan soal tanggal, aku emang bikin ff ini tanggal segitu, cuma baru dipublish.

Rencananya sih mau bikin ff ini jadi happy ending, karna di ff aslinya ga dijelasin KyuMin jadian atau ga.

Tapi keknya banyak readers yang terganggu sama ff ini ya :)  
Jadi yaudah ff ini resmi ditutup, aku juga bakal hapus akun ini biar kalian ga keganggu.

Aku udah jelasin semuanya. Jadi tolong berhenti ngebash aku :')  
Mungkin aku emang salah, sekali lagi aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Makasih buat readers yang udah ngedukung ff ini^^  
Tapi ff ini resmi ditutup, maaf yaa... :( *bow  
Dan makasih juga buat pengkriik, bashing, d sebagainya dari kalian. Aku hargai reviews kalian :)

Finally. Goodbye...


End file.
